High Maintenance
by Pixar
Summary: A few careless words makes Joe think he's not worthy of the name Cartwright.


High Maintenance

"Pa, what does that mean? High maintenance?" Joe looked suspiciously at Adam and Hoss. He knew they often said big words so he wouldn't understand them.

Ben looked over at his youngest boy, who he had to admit was definitely high maintenance. "It means that you are...very good at the things you do."

Adam rolled his eyes, Ben words were close to lying. "That's right Little Joe, now it's time to go to bed." Adam was tired and he wished that his little brother would go to bed so they could all get some rest. Somehow, Joe made everyone exhausted with his abundant energy.

Joe pulled his cowboy hat from his chestnut curls, tossing it on the credenza. He pulled off his leather vest that matched Ben's and hung it on the peg. At twelve years old Joe was still small for his age, but he was all boy. He could ride, shoot and work like a man. His small hands were hardened with calluses. There was nothing soft about Little Joe except the way he looked. He was going through a Ben phase. He wanted to talk, act and dress like his father. Ben thought it was so endearing that sometimes his eyes misted over at Joe's actions.

"Night, Pa, Adam, Hoss. See ya in the morning." Joe ran up the stairs going to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Joe sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots, then he pulled off his shirt throwing it on the floor to lay in a puddle. _Hop Sing would pick it up tomorrow._ He unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off to find a home next to the shirt. His nightshirt lay on the end of the bed, but Joe obediently poured some water from the pitcher into the basin. He rubbed his face lightly with water, toweling his face dry before the water could take effect. He washed his hands with soap, on Saturday he had to take a full bath, but unless he was extremely dirty he could usually get by a week with only one bath. Joe put the nightshirt on and pulled the covers back on his bed to slide between the cool sheets.

A knock at the door brought Ben into the room. "You ready to say your prayers Little Joe?"

"Sure, Pa." Ben sat down on the bed to listen quietly but with an ear for any bad words. Little Joe had been known to say some unpleasant words at prayer time. "Go ahead."

"Right! Dear God, please bless Pa, Adam and Hoss." Joe peaked at his father with a gleam in his eyes,"and please bless Miss Daisy whose husband just passed away." At the look on his father's face he smiled, "and bless Cochise too. And Dear God, please let Miss Jones go on a long vacation and get married and want to live somewhere else and ..."

"Joseph! That's enough of that. Miss Jones is a good teacher."

"Yes, Pa." Joe bit his lip with laughter. "Pa, if I'm so good why did Adam and Hoss laugh when they said those words?"

"Little Joe, you know how silly your brother's are. They are not men like us. I have often despaired of them growing up." Ben grinned at his son. "They are low maintenance, it's very sad."

Little Joe looked up into Ben's face not sure how to respond. Hoss was a good worker, but Adam was just bossy. "Their okay I guess. I'll work with them."

"Thank you, Little Joe. Go to sleep." Ben kissed Little Joe on the forehead tucking him in bed. "I love you, son."

"Love you, Papa." The word slipped out unintentionally. He had tried to remember to call his father just Pa like Adam and Hoss. Ben gathered him up quickly hugging him hard.

"Night Joe." Ben shut the door with a sigh, how he wished Marie could see her son.

Ben walked slowly down the stairs. "Adam, Hoss, I want to speak to you. Sit down." Adam sat down in his blue chair while Hoss sat on the settee.

"What's wrong, Pa?" Hoss was worried about causing his father to be upset. Hoss was the kindest person that Ben had ever met, he didn't know how he had ever been blessed with Hoss for a son.

"Nothing. I just want to warn you and Adam against picking on Little Joe." Ben raised his hand for silence as both young men started to complain. "He does his share of work, more than most boys his age and he doesn't deserve to be made of fun of. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded but wished his father would quit babying Little Joe. "If he's so tough Pa, he should be able to take a joke."

"He does, Adam. But, he doesn't understand the words you use and you know that! Be kind...he's your little brother, Adam."

"Pa, I know that, but he's also a Cartwright."

"I'm sorry, Pa, I didn't mean to be mean. I'll apologize to Little Joe tomorrow." Hoss said swiftly with the thought of his little brother's hurt.

"No, we played it off. Just don't say it again." Ben stood up to go to bed but couldn't prevent himself, " he's going to try to help you be better workers tomorrow." At the look of Adam's eyebrow raising and the confused look of Hoss, Ben continued, "I told him, you two were low maintenance workers. Goodnight." The silence as he departed was enough to make him grin.

Morning brought Joe out of bed with a bound as he was always up early, ready to run all day long. It wouldn't be for another two years that his body would change as a teenager, making him want to sleep in and stay up all night. Now, he was out of the house doing his chores before breakfast. He patted Cochise as he fed him then went to collect the eggs. Hop Sing was making pancakes this morning and he loved them with eggs to make them fluffy. "Hop Sing, here's the eggs!" Joe yelled.

"Yell, all time yell! Be quiet little boy." Hop Sing pushed him from the kitchen setting the ingredients out to cook. It was a big job cooking breakfast for three men and a boy. Hop Sing immediately changed that to four men with a slight chuckle.

They all sat down for breakfast, Hoss piling his plate with food. Ben took an egg, three slices of bacon and a slice of toast. Adam stirred his coffee while eating a few scrambled eggs. Joe watched his family in silence then announced, "I have time today if you need any help Adam."

Adam looked up trying to understand the odd conversation when he saw Ben wink at him. "Oh, well, I guess you could ride out to the old mill with me." Adam sighed, this was going to be a long day answering all Little Joe's questions.

"All right. I have wanted to see the setup. I think if we divert the water higher upstream then we can get the mill to run better."Adam looked at his father with hope that Ben would tell Little Joe to let Adam handle it but Ben was nodding his head.

"Good point, Little Joe. Check that out, Adam."

"Sure thing, Pa." Adam said sarcastically.

The brother's rode side by side in silence. They were on their way home from the mill but the day had been a disaster. Adam refused to listen to anything Little Joe had to say. He worked with the men ignoring his brother's questions. Joe finally stopped talking unable to have any say on the subject.

"Adam, I was going to help you today." Adam still rode silently on the trail. "I wanted to help you see that we might..."

That was as far as Adam let Joe speak. "Joe, Pa was only teasing you. I wish you would grow up!"

Joe wasn't sure what his brother meant,"Pa, doesn't tease me. What do you mean?"

"Joe, I called you high maintenance, that meant you are hard to take care of. We have to wait on you hand and foot and make sure you're all right because you're not responsible enough to take of yourself !" Adam's voice had kept rising and he was almost shouting when he quit. Joe sat looking at him in horror and it was a moment before Adam realized it.

"Joe, wait! " But Adam was talking to air, Joe had galloped away on Cochise like the wind.

Adam rode home feeling terrible for losing his temper. He was the adult at least he had thought so. Now, Little Joe would be in tears when he got home. He could only imagine what his Pa was going to say to him. An hour later he rode into the yard, taking Sport to the barn. He watered and fed him longing to just stay in the barn, but finally he worked up his courage deciding to face his father's wrath.

The house was quiet, Ben working on his books. Hoss and Little Joe were playing a game of chess and he could smell the delicious odors of dinner. "Pa."

"Oh, Adam, glad you made it home. Joe said how you had to stay later to get some work done." Ben went back to his books, while Adam looked over at his young brother. Joe was paying no attention to him. ' Yes, I'll get cleaned up for dinner." Adam went to his room wondering if Little Joe had said anything or not. Finally, taking courage in hand, he made his way to the dinner table.

"Adam, tell me about the mill." Ben asked his son thoughtfully. When Little Joe had come home early and kept quiet it made Ben think something must of happened on the trip. Joe said everything was fine but he didn't quite believe him.

Adam glanced over at Joe but then complied with his father's questions. Finishing the story he waited for Little Joe to chime in with his rendition of the scene but Joe remained quiet.

"What did you think Little Joe?"

"I thought it was going all right."

"Did you help your brother make the decisions?" Joe bit his lip peaking over at Adam.

"Adam ...Adam made the right decisions."

"I see." Ben did see all right. He could almost imagine what had happened out at the mill. "Thank you, Little Joe, for helping."

"I don't' feel good, I'm going to bed." Little Joe pushed back his chair running upstairs going to his bedroom. The door slammed as Ben turned to look at Adam. The meal continued in silence. After dinner Adam and Hoss sat down over chess, while Ben made his way upstairs to tuck his young son in bed.

Ben opened the door but the room was dark with Joe already in bed. "Joe?" No answer. Ben leaned down kissing his cheek, tucking the blankets in snuggly. "I love you, Little Joe." Maybe Joe was asleep but Ben thought he just wasn't answering. "Goodnight, son." The door shut softly, drawing Joe to turn over looking at the door, he wiped the tears from his eyes. His Pa thought he was "high maintenance'. Scrunching up in a small ball he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Joe was late getting up. They had already started breakfast before he made his way downstairs to the table. "Morning." They smiled at Joe but he scowled instead.

"I guess we need to tackle the chores this morning. I believe Hoss and Adam fed Cochise for you, Little Joe."

"Thank you." Joe put a slice of toast on his plate then drank some milk.

Adam and Hoss felt guilty. Adam had told Hoss what had happened the day before. "Hey, Little Joe, I'm goin' to town today, want to come with me?" Hoss offered generously.

"No thanks." Joe finished half his toast then decided to go out and collect the eggs. He put on his hat but when he started to put on his vest just like Ben's he hesitated, leaving it hanging on the hook. Instead he put on his old corduroy coat. The door shut while everyone at the table felt terrible. Ben's heart had squeezed tightly at Little Joe's actions.

"I hope you are both proud of yourselves." Ben left the table to let his sons think over their actions.

In the next few days they had to get use to a new Little Joe. Where once he was bubbly and happy they now had a child that barely said a word. When they were out working Little Joe tried harder so the men that worked on the ranch wouldn't think he was 'high maintenance'. He worked long hard hours without a complaint, working until the ranch hands quit. The men all liked Little Joe but even they could tell something was bothering the young man.

Little Joe couldn't stand it any longer and went to Old Charlie to ask a few questions. "Charlie, I heard some men talking about one of the men on the ranch, but I didn't understand the words. Could you help me?"

"Sure can son. Sit right here by Old Charlie. " They sat next to each other on a hay bale in the barn. "Now what word was it?" Charlie said kindly. He always liked this last son of Ben Cartwright. He was a born rancher.

'Well, the men were laughin' sayin' ...uh...someone was 'high maintenance'. I asked Adam and he said it was a person that needed lookin' after all the time. Is that right?"

"Well, those are high falutin words, but yeah, that's basically it. I can't imagine though who is high maintenance on this ranch. We all work our butts off." Charlie smiled at Joe and patted his hand. "Nah. There ain't no one like that on the ranch." Charlie got up slowly, his arthritis settling in his joints. "You get to work now or they will be callin' you 'high maintenance." Charlie moved away not seeing the tears in Little Joe's eyes.

Joe had permission to go to Virginia City to the mercantile on Friday. He usually brought home a bag of candy for him and Hoss to eat. But for Little Joe, it was the chance to act grown up and act like a man. He sure wished he was old enough to go to the saloon. Getting the candy he put it in his saddlebag then looked around town. Most of his friends were at home working' because it was summer holidays. Everyone had to carry their weight to make their ranches make money. Joe had been listening to his Pa and brothers for years on how to run a ranch to make it profitable.

"Hi ya, Little Joe. How's your Pa this week?" Roy smiled down at the young man. He was Joe's godfather and he always had his eye out for him. This boy could get up to mischief in a blink of an eye.

"He's fine, Sheriff. My Pa says it's going to get so hot we won't do anything but lay in the shade if it don't rain soon."

Roy laughed loudly making Little Joe smile. "I guess that's about right. Well, you tell your Pa that there is a gang of men out raidin' the small farms for money. I think you'll be all right though, your spread is pretty big."

"Sure thing, Roy." Roy tousled Joe's hair walking away smiling.

"Oh, Sheriff, can I ask you a question?"

Roy stopped turning toward Little Joe. "Sure, Little Joe. I have a few minutes. What's your question?"

"Sheriff, have you ever heard of the words 'high maintenance?"

"Sure have! You know my Deputy Clem? Now that man is high maintenance. I have to tell him ever blessed thing to do. Why he can't take the bull by the horns by himself I will never understand."

"I see. So Clem is not too smart?"

"Now, I never said that. He just waits on me to tell him what to do."

"I see. Thanks Sheriff Coffee." Roy nodded wondering how that boy came up with these questions. He would have loved to have a boy just like Little Joe, most of the time, but Ben sure had his work cut out for him.

Joe walked around town for about an hour, looking in the stores, going to the feed store to check on prices for his Pa, then he finally decided to get something to eat at Miss Daisy's. The cafe was filled with men for dinner but she put Little Joe at a small table by the window. "What would you like Little Joe? Chocolate cake or Apple pie?"

Joe smiled but decided he was always so predictable that people really didn't need to ask him questions anymore. "I'll have a steak and a baked potato, Miss Daisy."

Daisy's winked at him. "Okay, you're growin' up Little Joe."

Joe didn't really want that food but that is what real men ate for dinner. If he was high maintenance he had to change himself somehow. If he kept workin' at it, maybe soon he would be over it. Joe wondered if it was like a disease maybe there was something the doctor could give him for it. Gulping down his meal he walked over to Doc. Martin's office.

"Little Joe, how are you? Is anyone sick at the ranch?" Doc knew that Joe avoided him like the plague, he hated being treated for cuts and sicknesses.

"No, we're all well. I was wonderin' if I could ask you somethin'?"

"Of course. Sit right here young man." Doc had him take the chair across from his desk. "Now, what do you need?" Doc Martin was eyeing the young man wondering if he was sick after all.

"I need you to help explain something for me. Pa says you're one of the smartest men in town."

"That is nice of Ben. What is your question?"

"Have you ever heard the words 'high maintenance?" Joe squirmed in his chair afraid that the doctor would catch on to him.

"High maintenance?" Paul Martin thought that was a strange question but on the other hand he was use to Little Joe's unusual actions. "Let me see, it means that someone takes a lot of care. I have several patients that are like that. I have to watch them closely, because you can get really sick quickly."

"So, if you have high maintenance you're sick?"

"No...but that is what I would say about a patient. Do you know someone like that?"

"Yes. Is there anyway to make them better?"

"Well, if they can they should try to work out their own problems and not be so dependent on others. Who is high maintenance, Little Joe?"

"Oh...a friend of mine. That his what his sister called him."

Paul Martin laughed, it must have been Mitch Devlin, his sister and him put arguing in a whole new category. "Well, you tell your friend to grow up, he will be fine."

"Thanks Doctor Martin." Joe reached across the desk shaking the doctor's hand, making Paul bite his lip to keep his grin back.

"Goodbye, son." Doc Martin shook his head as he watched Little Joe Cartwright leave his office. He was a good boy. He had delivered that squalling baby handing him to his father, who had such a look of love on his face for his third child. Paul had never forgot the joy that Joe had brought to his parents.

Joe stood on the corner. His mind was becoming to accept that he was 'high maintenance'. He did rely on his Pa and brother's to much. Whenever he was hurt they kept vigil by his bedside. When Terry Moran had beat him up after school, Hoss had beat the stuffin' out of Terry. That time that he was havin' trouble with his math test, Adam had stayed up half the night with him so he would pass the test. And his Pa? Well, he had babied Joe all his life.

Joe sat down on the street bench wishing that he could grow up quickly. He would be a new boy. One that didn't need any maintenance at all. He knew he could do it. _Be a man Joe Cartwright! _

Three weeks later Little Joe tried to keep his tears in check. He had been working with the horses when Milo had stepped on his foot. Joe hobbled to the corral fence with tears running down his face but he hurriedly wiped them away. He sat down pulling off his boot, his foot was already swelling. A dark bruise was forming on the top, he sure hoped it wasn't broken. Limping he walked back up to the house, "Hop Sing!" Joe sat down on the settee putting his foot up on the sofa. "Hop Sing!"

"What you want?" Hop Sing was wiping his hands on his apron in the middle of cooking dinner.

"I just need a cold pan of water to soak my foot." Hop Sing turned Joe's foot gently back and forth then nodded his head. "You stay right here, don't move." Joe rolled his eyes, like he was goin' to run a race or somethin'. "Here." Hop Sing helped lower the foot into a pan of water with salt. "Now, soak it for twenty minutes then take foot out."

"Thanks, Hop Sing."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." The words popped out of Little Joe's mouth...they would soon become his mantra whenever he got hurt. _He had to be a man._ Hop Sing hurried back to the kitchen getting him some tea adding a little herbs to take the pain away. _Boy was foolish, he try to be a man all time now. All Cartwright's fault._

Ben and the boys arrived home to find Doc Martin's buggy in the yard. Ben heart quickened in fear, when he had left that morning everything was fine. "Paul, what's the matter?" Ben stood over Little Joe looking at Paul gently turn Little Joe's foot.

"His foot really took a walloping this morning. It will be all right but he needs to stay off of it for several days."

"Of course." Ben pulled Joe toward him giving him a big hug, but Joe shied away from his touch. "Are you in pain, Little Joe."

"I'm fine, Pa." Joe's face was drenched in sweat as he denied the pain.

"Okay, son."

Doc Martin shook his head then put a powder in a glass of water. "Drink this down Little Joe." At Joe's face Ben took the glass going to force it down him, when Joe took the glass putting it to his mouth, drinking the bitter brew down. "You rest now Little Joe." They propped his foot up on pillows and it was only a few minutes before Little Joe was asleep.

"He was very brave today with his foot. He sure is growing up, last month I would have had to hogtie him to take that drink." Paul shut his medical bag with a snap. "Little Joe is acting different lately, isn't he?"

"I guess. Though I'm not sure it is a good thing." Ben was missing all the Little Joe moments that made up his life. The bedtime rituals had ended along with sitting on his lap in the evenings. "I guess he's growing up."

"Poor Ben, it had to happen sooner or later." Paul smiled but patted his best friend on the back. "It would be nice if we could keep them kids forever."

Several months later Little Joe was picking himself from the ground where Terry Moran had put him. Joe wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Terry, I'm goin' to get you for that."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Terry always thought he was funny, and indeed some of the big boys laughed.

"I don't need an army for you, Terry Moran. I'm smarter than you are." Little Joe walked away from the fight with meanness in his heart. He might have taken a lickin' from the kid but he would never say I quit. Little Joe sat at the back of the class for the next few days planning his revenge. He knew he should turn the other cheek like the Bible said, but Terry never read the Bible. Okay..._plan of action._

"Miss Jones, I have an announcement I would like to make." Joe stood up by his seat in the classroom.

"All right, Little Joe. What is it?" Miss Jones tone of voice was just a mite put out.

"I am having a party on Christmas Eve at the ranch. Everyone in the school is invited. I thought we might draw names for presents." The voices of the kids rose in excitement. "That way everyone will have a gift."

"Oh, Little Joe that sounds darling! I'm sure everyone would love that, wouldn't you class?" The children yelled yes and started whispering about what they would wear and gifts they could exchange.

"It will start at 6 p.m. on Christmas Eve. Pa, says that for anyone having a hard time getting out to the Ponderosa, he'll have wagons for a hay ride from Virginia City." The rest of the day all the kids could talk about was the party and even Miss Jones was thinking of dress patterns for the party to impress Adam.

The next morning at school Joe had brought a sack containing all the kids names. "All right, I have everyone's names in the sack, reach in an pull out one name. Whoever you pull out you have to get that person a present. I will call out the names on my list." Joe read off the names of the kids as they came forward one by one. Joe had left out his name and Terry Moran's. At the end their was two names left and Little Joe pretended to drop the sack, placing their two names inside. "Terry Moran." Terry swaggered up the front of the class and drew Little Joe's name while Joe drew Terry's. At the look of disgust on Terry's face Joe held back a big grin.

"All right class, you can make or buy a present for your name, be clever and don't spend over &1.50 on your present." Miss Jones sat down dreaming of the night of the party, of course, she would have to find Adam a nice keepsake for having the party, forgetting his father completely.

Ben Cartwright was feeling great. His timber deal was going to be closed. He wished they would hurry with contracts so it would be signed and sealed. This party that Little Joe was giving was not at the best time but everyone needed to take the time to be thankful and happy at Christmas and Ben always enjoyed the children at his home.

Hop Sing was running the party as he always did with great vigor. He had Hoss and Adam hanging lanterns and making decorations to Adam's disgust. Ben chuckled with the looks of ire on his oldest son's face. Little Joe was doing his share with all the work. Little Joe's attitude had worried Ben for sometime, he had seemed very unhappy over something, but now he was his usual self with the party plans.

Ben had bought all sorts of fruits to stuff stockings for the kids, with a small toys like marbles or tops inside for boys, and for the girls he had went a bit overboard placing a small piece of jewelry for the older girls and a baby doll for the little ones. Ben always had a soft spot for girls in his heart, he would have loved to spoil a little girl.

The night of the party was clear and beautiful. Ben had sent Hoss with the hay wagons to get the children. Some parents wanting to attend the party volunteered to bring children in their carriages. It was a cold night but bonfires were burning brightly outside the house. The house was decorated with a huge Christmas Tree with a glass star on top with all the kids presents underneath the tree.. Garland hung off the fireplace and decorated the staircase. Huge tables of food were set up filled with desserts and huge slices of roast beef and baked potatoes. It looked like a wonderland to all the children at the party.

Little Joe was in his element. He talked and played with the kids, made sure everyone had food and drink, and set up the games for the kids. They played children' games, "blind Dutchman, ring around the rosy, hide and seek, for the young kids, there was dancing for the older ones. Miss Jones latched onto Adam who put on a good face for the party, which made Little Joe grin everyone time he walked by him. Adam glowered at Joe as he passed.

Everything was perfect until it was time for the gifts to be opened. The children were all given their stockings of treats with the oldest girls ooh's and ah's over the jewelry. The little ones were holding their babies to their chests in love. The boys were showing each other marbles and tops and now it was the time to exchange class presents.

Joe who was ready to call names, hesitated then called to his brother. "Adam, please tell us a story before the gifts." At Adam's look of surprise, Miss Jones pushed him forward. "Oh, yes, Adam to please tell the children a story." Abigail batted her eyelashes at him.

"What story would you like Little Joe." Adam scowled at his brother.

"The story of the lump of coal." Joe sweetly replied.

"All right, everyone sit down where you are." Adam started in on the traditional story of the lump of coal, making the children look at each other in surprise. This was a great moral story, but not a happy Christmas story. "So, the child that was left who was mean and wicked received only a lump of coal for his present. The moral of the story is to be kind and good toward others."

"Thank you, Adam." Joe replied. The parents beamed at each other not seeing anything unusual in the story. "Now, when I call your name please come and get your present. "Mitch, Sally, Sarah, Seth,...the list continued until the last name on the list. "And Terry." Terry came forward silently with a hesitate step. Joe handed him a present in beautiful wrapping paper tied with a bow. Joe leaned down under the tree finding his present from Terry.

The children were all laughing, excited with their gifts but Terry stood unsure of what to do. Joe started opening his present expecting a snake or spider to jump out of him, or maybe even a dead mouse to be wrapped inside. Joe pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing but Joe sucked in his breath. It was a beautiful picture of Cochise drawn by Terry. Joe had no idea that Terry could even draw like this. Adam looked over Joe's shoulder, "That is beautiful Little Joe who drew it?"

"Terry Moran." Joe felt his insides turn to jelly, he now felt terrible about his gift. He watch Terry unwrapping the present but Little Joe rushed toward him. "Wait!" Joe pulled it out of Terry's hands.

"What's the matter? Don't I get a gift?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but that is the wrong one! Just a minute!" Joe ran upstairs to his father's room seeing one of his own gifts wrapped on the bed. He swiftly tore off his name running back downstairs with it. "Here you go." Terry took the gift, then opened it slowly, expecting that Joe was tricking him. "Oh!" the word was softly spoken as Terry pulled out a new shiny pocketknife. "Joe, this is more than the money allowed!"

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to have a nice gift from me. And I love the picture of Cochise. I didn't know you could draw like that."

"I love drawing and Miss Jones let me use the colored pencils from school. Thank you, Little Joe." Terry walked away rubbing the knife as a tear slid down his face. Adam, who had watched the scene went upstairs, found the other package and opened it to see a lump of coal inside. Taking the wrapping paper he left the room.

Christmas morning Little Joe was up early ready for presents. Hop Sing had cocoa, coffee and biscuits set out for the family to munch on before breakfast. The tree was lit with candles and the star shone brightly on top. "That was a good party last night, Little Joe. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, sir." Joe was eyeing the presents wondering how he was going to explain a missing knife.

"Little Joe you hand out the presents for everyone." Joe started handing out the packages one by one. Soon his pile of Christmas presents was very big. Ben and Hop Sing sat and watched the boys excitement, or really Little Joe's. "You first, Little Joe."

"This is one from Hoss'." Joe smiled at his big brother as he unwrapped a new lariat. "Thank you, Hoss!"

"You're welcome, Little Joe." Next it was Hoss turn, then, Adam, Hop Sing and Ben. Joe was always ready for when it was his turn again.

"This is from Pa!" Joe opened the package to reveal new gloves and a hat. "Can I opened another Pa?"

"Okay, this once."

Joe opened the large present that he could hardly budge. He pulled it open to find a large Cowboy and Indian Playset with covered wagons and horses. "Thank you!" Joe started taking the pieces out of the box as the others went through their presents. Finally, it was down to two presents. Little Joe opened the box to find a set of books from Adam. "Thanks Adam."

"You're welcome Little Joe." With one present left he knew his Pa was going to ask about the pocket knife. Joe opened the box and froze. Inside was a knife which lay shining in the box. Joe took out, turned it over in surprise, 'Thank...you." Ben hugged him tight.

"Let's eat breakfast!"

Joe couldn't imagine how it happened. He gave his knife to Terry Moran the night before. Turning the knife around a few words caught his eye. Holding it up to the light he saw a faint engraving, "To my son, Adam. Pa." Joe twisted around to see Adam's face as the truth dawned on him. Adam winked at him eating his breakfast like nothing had happened.

After breakfast Little Joe was playing in front of the roaring fire when Ben picked up a present that hadn't been opened. _"To Little Joe from Santa Claus." _

"Little Joe here is another present." Joe took the present in his hands recognizing it immediately. "Aren't you going to open it?" Ben pressed him, curious to what was in the box.

"Yes..." Joe slowly unwrapped the present to find a lump of coal.

"What? Who would give you that present?" Ben frowned as he watched Little Joe turn a little pale.

"Pa...I did it" Adam stated quietly. At the look of fear on Joe's face he continued,"I was getting back at Little Joe for making me tell that story last night!" Ben started laughing thinking about the joke.

"That's a good one, Little Joe." Everyone laughed as Joe smiled at Adam.

That night as the house lay still, Little Joe got out of bed and tip toed to Adam's room. He opened the door shutting it softly behind him. "Adam."

"Joe...what's the matter?"

"Nuthin'. I wanted to return your knife to you." Joe laid it down on the dresser by the door. "Thank you, Adam."

"You were going to give that lump of coal to Terry Moran weren't you?" Adam spoke quietly.

"Yes. We've been fighting and I was going to get back at him. I was surprised when he gave me that picture of Cochise. I didn't think he would be nice to me."

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Little Joe. I think that would have hurt Terry's feelings, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing, and the right thing sometimes needs to be rewarded. Come here, Little Joe." Joe crept on tiptoe to the bed much to Adam's amusement. "Give me a hug, Little Joe."

Joe leaned down to hug Adam but felt his brother pull him in under the covers with him. "Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

Joe felt so safe and warm that he whispered softly, "you remember when you said I was high maintenance?"

"Yes...I'm sorry I said that. You are one of the hardest workers on the ranch. I was wrong to say it."

"I...asked lots of people what that meant."

"Who, Little Joe?"

"Oh, Sheriff Coffee, he said it was like Clem his deputy, because he couldn't ever do anything without asking. Then I asked Doc Martin, he said it was like some of his patients. Then I asked Old Charlie but he said there weren't no high maintenance ranch workers, except then he said..."

"What Little Joe?" Adam said softly in his ear.

"He said that I should get to workin' or they would call me 'high maintenance' I have been working, harder than anybody!" A small sob shook Joe's body and Adam felt his heart fill with guilt.

"I'm sorry Little Joe, you are the best ranch worker on the Ponderosa and everyone knows that."

Joe threw his arms around his brother kissing him on the cheek, "Night, Adam." The door soon shut and Adam laid down thinking that Joe was growing up. He might be high maintenance but he was a definite Cartwright.

Finis

OptionsSubmit a ReviewReport This


End file.
